an unusual love story for unusual girl
by Uchiha Kurapika Rui
Summary: Naruto mencoba jadi laki-laki sejati. Sasori sang mantan seme membantu Naruto. tetapi Sasori juga jatuh hati pada Sasuke. hee... apa-apaan ini? Warning : AU, typo s , OOC, Fem!Sasu
1. first

**Tittle : An unusual love story for an unusual girl**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rate : T.**

**Summary: Uchiha Sasuke si pemuda err.. gadis dingin yang terpaksa bertunangan dengan uke paling manis sedunia Namikaze Naruto.**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, Fem!Sasu.**

.

.

.

Entah siapa yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu yang jelas sekarang keduanya tengah terdiam, ada beberapa point disini yang harus di telaah. Akhirnya sang pemilik ruangan membuka suara.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku mengubah ijazahmu sesuai dengan ijazah SMP mu ini?", lelaki paruh baya itu menatap malas kearah anak muridnya.

"Hn."

"Ah, kau sungguh nekad anak muda."

"Hn."

Jiraiya menghela napas panjang, bicara dengan anak muridnya yang satu ini entah mengapa terasa sangat melelahkan.

"Baiklah tapi ada satu syarat."

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya.

"Ya, aku tau kau telah membayar sejumlah uang pada Danzo tapi ingat sasuke sekarang akulah kepala sekolah disini dan aku juga tidak mau melakukan ini dengan gratis.", Jiraiya tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke yang dari tadi terlihat datar.

"Apa maumu?"

"bertunanganlah dengan cucuku.", senyum Jiraiya tetap bertengger manis menunggu reaksi Sasuke.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. dia tidak mau usahanya bersekolah selama 3 tahun terbuang sia-sia.

"Hn." Tanpa berpikir panjang dia pun mengangguk.

"Aku anggap itu iya."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Tunggu, aku penasaran kenapa kau menyembunyikan Gendermu yang sebenarnya?"

Sasuke menoleh sedikit.

"Bukan urusanmu, aku permisi dulu.", sasuke memutar kenop pintu dan keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolahnya itu.

Sasuke melangkah sepanjang koridor, rasanya koridor ini lebih panjang dari biasanya. Pikirannya kembali memutar video lama yang terekam baik diotaknya.

"Tapi Sasuke, kalau kau mengubah gendermu didaftar siswa makanya ijazahmu pun harus diganti menjadi laki-laki, dan kau tau kan apa artinya itu?"

"Hn", Sasuke cukup pintar untuk menyadari kalau pengubahan gender ini dapat berpengaruh negatif terhadap ijazahnya. Dia tidak akan mendapat pekerjaan dengan dua ijazah yang berbeda data itu walaupun hanya pada bagian gendernya.

"Tidak adakah cara lain? setidaknya biarkan ijazahku nanti bergender perempuan."

"hm... ada." Danzo menyeringai sambil memainkan pulpen.

Sasuke merasakan aura menusuk kedompetnya.

'Sial, dia akan mengurasku.'

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang." Sasuke menggumam datar entah pada siapa. Dirumah ini dia tinggal sendiri. Orang tuanya tinggal diluar kota dan jarang sekali menghubunginya. Sasuke tau alasannya dan dia hanya mendengus kecil tiap memikirkan hal itu.<p>

Sasuke membuka pelan lemari es yang kosong. Hanya ada air putih dan cuka, hidup sendiri itu kadang kala menyusahkan hm.. kadang kala? Ah dia benci hal-hal yang berbau mellow.

Kringgg...

Kringgg...

Sasuke mengambil handphone yg berdering dengan nada kuno itu. Dia tidak suka memakai lagu-lagu untuk nada dering. Ya, dia benci lagu, apapun itu.

"Halo, ada apa Suigetsu?"

"Sasuke, tolong bantu aku."

"Eh?"

Sasuke menatap datar teman bicaranya, sebenarnya Sasuke sangat penasaran tapi bukan uchiha kalau tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi.

"Cepatlah Suigetsu, kau mau bercerita atau tidak? kau mau membuatku lumutan disini?"

"I-iya begini, jadi aku tadi pagi berpapasan dengan seorang err.. laki-laki dan dia ehm.. bagaimana ya dia ehm.. itu dia.." wajah Suigetsu memerah, dia hanya menggaruk2 belakang kepalanya.

"arg... ayolah houzuki."

"Dialaki-lakiyangsangatmanisdanakusuka." Suigetsu mengatakannya dengan sekali napas, mukanya bertambah merah.

Sasuke menaikan alisnya sedikit lalu tertawa kecil.

"Haha.. ayolah Suigetsu, kau masih NORMAL seingatku"

Suigetsu menarik kerah baju Sasuke,"Aku bertaruh kau juga akan menyimpang jika kau bertemu dengannya."

Sasuke mendengus,"baiklah, lantas kau minta bantuan apa dariku?"

Suigetsu melepaskan Sasuke lalu duduk dengan muka yang kembali memerah.

"Bantu aku berkenalan dengannya."

"Hn."

"Hore... Sasuke kau memang teman yang paling baik sedunia haha.." Suigetsu menghambur ke Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

"Le-lepaskan pelukanmu baka! Kau membunuhku"

* * *

><p>Tok<p>

Tok

"Masuklah Sasuke."

"Ada apa Jiraiya-sama?"

"Hari ini jam dua dirumahku"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Pertunanganmu itu"

Sasuke mendengus dan berbalik keluar.

"Namanya Naruto."

"Kita bicarakan nanti saja Jiraiya-sama."

Sasuke keluar dan berjalan kembali kekelasnya. Tadinya dia tak peduli dengan pertunangan bodoh yang dia setujui begitu saja tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi entah mengapa baru sekarang terpikir olehnya dan rasanya pikiran ini menusuknya terus.

Siapa lelaki yang akan menjadi tunangannya?

Seperti apakah dia?

Dan yang paling penting apakah dia mau menerima penyimpangan penampilannya ini?

(Sasuke)

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku menerima begitu saja permintaan Jiraiya-sama. Jawabannya mudah saja karena aku harus mendapatkan ijazahku untuk mencari kerja dan LEPAS dari keluargaku. Terserah saja aku akan bertunangan dengan siapa MEREKA tidak akan perduli. Lagipula hanya pertunangan kan? Setelah melihat penampilanku yang seperti ini lelaki itu pasti akan menolakku mentah-mentah. Aku tak pernah berharap banyak pada siapapun. Lagipula jika pun hal itu terjadi setelah aku mendapatkan ijazahku aku akan segera mengakhirinya, gampangkan?

Aku melihat bayangan tubuhku di cermin dengan kaos putih dilapisi jaket biru tua serta celana jeans dan sepatu kets menutupi seluruh bagian bawahku. Kuambil sedikit gel rambut dan menata rambutku hingga mirip err.. pantat ayam. Aku lebih mirip orang yang akan pergi tawuran tapi apa peduliku.

"Aku tampan."

Aku tersenyum sedikit. Hanya lelaki homo yang akan jatuh cinta padaku haha tidak apa kan kalau aku sedikit narsis. Ya setidaknya aku narsis di depan diriku sendiri bukan orang lain. Aku melangkah keluar dari rumah, menutup pintu kemudian menguncinya. Aku menghela napas,"ini akan jadi hari yang paling membosankan dalam hidupku."

"Ayolah manis, temani kami main dulu baru kau pulang ya khehehe." Mizuki mengangkat dagu pria manis dihadapannya.

"A-aku harus pergi ke rumah kakekku, lepaskan aku!" Naruto menatap tajam pria dihadapnya dan terus berusaha menarik tangannya dari pria yang berada disampingnya

"Ah, sudahlah Mizuki ayo kita seret saja dia." Zabuza menarik tangan Naruto lebih keras

"A-apa! Le-lepaskan aku, tolong! Tolong!"

Kedua laki-laki itu menyeret Naruto keluar dari gang dan tepat berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Kedua laki-laki menatap tajam Sasuke yang terlihat datar-datar saja dengan pemandangan didepannya.

"APA! KAU MAU KUBUNUH HAH?"

Naruto memberikan tatapan puppy eyesnya pada Sasuke, tatapan yang bisa membuat semua seme klepek-klepek.

"Tolong aku.."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Hn, bukan urusanku."

Kedua laki-laki itu tertawa nista(?) dan menarik Naruto menjauh dari sana. Naruto kaget tidak pernah jurusnya ini gagal sekalipun setiap laki-laki yang melihat tatapannya mau dia homo atau normal sekalipun pasti akan luluh dan berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto bagaimanapun caranya. Naruto menatap marah pada Sasuke.

""HEI KAU TEME! BILANG SAJA KAU TAKUT DASAR PENGECUT!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Naruto. Kedua laki-laki itu pun berhenti sejenak, kaget dengan perilaku Naruto.

"Apa? Takut?"

"Ya, buktinya kau membiarkanku begitu saja, setidaknya berusahalah membantuku sedikit kau kan laki-laki."

"Dobe."

"APA KAU BILANG!"

"Hn, Dobe."

"GAH.. TEME!"

"Ah! Pertengkarang bodoh apa ini, heh anak muda! Kau mengenal pemuda ini?" Mizuki kesal kesenangan tertunda.

"Tidak"

"Bagus, kalau begitu pergilah dan jangan mengganggu kami."

Kedua laki-laki itu kembali menarik Naruto.

"To-tolong kumohon Teme tolong aku, TEME TOLONG AKU, KUMOHON."

Naruto menahan seretan kedua laki-laki itu dengan kakinya. Tangannya sungguh sudah perih dia yakin kini telah memanas rasanya dia ingin menangis, dia menyesal telah menolak permintaan kyubi-nii yang ingin mengantarnya hanya karena dia ingin keliatan mandiri didepan kakek dan tunangannya nanti. Eh, tunangan? Ah iya baru tiga hari ini Naruto berjanji didepan makam ibunya untuk berusaha menyukai lawan jenis. 'Oh tuhan apakah engkau tidak merestuiku menjadi straight' itulah yang terpikir kini dibenaknya.

Buagh..

Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Tanpa disadari kedua laki-laki yang tadi menyeretnya telah terkapar dengan darah mengucur dari hidung. Sasuke menepuk tangan seperti orang yang baru saja membuang sampah. Sasuke menatap datar pada Naruto.

"Pergilah, jangan pernah lewat gang ini sendirian. Gang ini penuh dengan preman dan berandalan."

Sasuke membalikkan badan dan kembali melangkah ke tempat tujuannya. Tanpa disadarinya Naruto menatapnya kagum dengan muka yang memerah.

"Kami-sama, kau membuatku jatuh cinta lagi pada laki-laki, apa kau benar-benar menolak tobatku?"

* * *

><p>Kini Sasuke telah berada di depan rumah Jiraiya. Dia menghela napas dan melihat ke sekitar rumah tersebut.<p>

"Hm.. rumahnya antik juga."

Sasuke menakan bel rumah bergaya victorian itu. Tempat ini lebih pantas disebut mansion dari pada rumah. Pagar mansion tersebut terbuka otomatis dan di depannya telah berdiri seorang maid cantik.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke memperkenalkan diri.

"Silahkan Uchiha-sama." Matsuri tersenyum kearah Sasuke. Dia membawa Sasuke masuk melewati koridor yang panjang. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang, sedikit-sedikit Sasuke melirik kesekitaran koridor nan megah itu. Sungguh berseni itulah yang dia pikirkan. Dengan lukisan-lukisan dan patung-patung yang bertengger di sisi-sisi tembok menambah kesan arsitekturnya.

"Ini ruangannya Uchiha-sama, silahkan masuk." Matsuri membukakan pintu dari kayu bergagang emas itu.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya hingga dia menemukan sosok Jiraiya duduk di salah satu kursi antik.

"Selamat datang calon 'cucu' ku." Jiraiya tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Terlalu cepat untuk memberikan panggilan itu untukku Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya tertawa kecil,"silahkan duduk."

Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Jiraiya, seketika itu pun entah mengapa dia merasa seperti diintimidasi oleh Jiraiya yang kini menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Ada apa Jiraiya-sama?"

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini? Kenapa kau tidak memakai err.. Gaun?"

"Itu tidak penting."

"Tentu saja penting, kau akan bertemu tunanganmu berusahalah untuk terlihat cantik."

Sasuke menaikan paha kanannya keatas paha kirinya dan menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Aku sudah cukup cantik kok."

Jiraiya hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat aksi langka anak muridnya itu.

Tok

Tok

"Masuk."

"Jiraiya-sama, ada telepon dari Naruto-sama, katanya dia akan datang terlambat karena ada halangan dijalan."

"Ck, dasar anak itu, ya sudah terima kasih Matsuri-san."

Matsuri melangkah keluar dan menutup kembali pintu ruangan tersebut berlahan.

"Maaf, kau jadi harus menunggu Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Sudah berapa kali aniki bilang, biar aniki antar, untung ada yang menyelamatkanmu kalau tidak?"

"Iya iya sudahlah aniki aku sudah bosan mendengarkan hal itu terus dari tadi."

Kyubi menggeleng pelan, adiknya yang satu ini begitu keras kepala. Setelah menerima telepon dari Naruto, dia langsung ngebut menuju TKP dan dan membawa adiknya pergi dari gang laknat itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin membatalkan saja acara pertunangan Naruto ini mengingat kejadian yang baru saja menimpa Naruto tapi oh Kami-sama kapan lagi adiknya yang keras kepala ini mau menuruti permintaan kakeknya untuk belajar menyukai lawan jenis apalagi langsung bertunangan waw entah malaikat apa yang tengah merasuki Naruto sehingga manggut-manggut saja ketika Jiraiya menyatakan niatnya mempertunangkan Naruto agar Naruto bisa belajar mencintai lawan jenis. Oh Kami-sama kau memang selalu mendengarkan doa-doa hambamu. Tanpa terasa mereka kini telah berada didepan pintu gerbang rumah Jiraiya. Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan keluar menyapa Matsuri yang telah menunggu mereka di depan mansion. Naruto dan kyubi berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan Jiraiya.

"Aniki."

"Kenapa Naruto?" kyubi menoleh pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau pertunangan ini dibatalkan saja, biar aku yang bicara dengan gadis itu."

"Hah? Kenapa Naruto?"

"Ehm.. itu aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang menolongku tadi."

"Semudah itu kah?"

"Kakak tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama ya?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal. Jantung Kyubi terasa seperti ditusuk tombak. Baru saja tadi dia mengucap syukur kini entah kenapa Kami-sama mengambil kebahagiaannya kembali. apa yang harus dia katakan pada Jiraiya.

"Tapi Naruto."

"Tenang saja Kyubi-nii, biar aku yang bilang pada kakek"

Matsuri pun membukakan pintu ruangan itu. Naruto melangkah ceria ke dalam, dibelakang Kyubi menunduk segan menatap kakeknya.

"Ji-san"

Sasuke menoleh kearah suara cempreng itu, rasanya dia pernah mendengar suara ini tapi dimana.

"HEH TEME!"

"Dobe." Gumam sasuke pelan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" menatap sasuke langsung membuat muka Naruto kembali memerah.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya kemudian menoleh kearah Jiraiya.

"Wah, sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal ya, sungguh akrab dan mesra sekali sepertinya aku tidak salah mempertunangkan kalian" Jiraiya terkekeh pelan.

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah kaget sepersekian detik kemudian berubah datar lagi. Sedangkan Naruto dia hanya bisa tertegun dengan muka yang tambah memerah.

'Apa? Aku akan bertunangan dengan Teme pantat ayam ini'

'Gah.. sepertinya aku sedang mimpi buruk sekarang'

TBC

* * *

><p>AN :

bagi yang gak ngerti sasukenya kayak gimana, Sasukenya kayak Sasuke yang dikomik, rambut pantat ayam, hemat kata-kata dan blablabla yang beda gendernya doang. trus Narutonya yah tipe-tipe uke manis. pokoknya disini bakal banyak hal-hal yang terbalik jadi semoga anda semua bisa mengerti hehehe karena tuntutan alur yang menclok seenaknya dijidat saya. o ya saya juga author baru disini jadi kalo fictnya kacau dari segi apapun gomenasai.. namanya juga belajar makanya jangan di flame dulu ya *sembah sujud* kritik dan saran terbuka untuk umum dan terakhir review please hehe :D


	2. second

**Tittle : An unusual love story for an unusual girl**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rate : T.**

**Summary: Naruto digoda seme-seme mesum. Bagaimana sikap Sasuke ?**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, Fem!Sasu.**

.

.

.

"Ehm.. a-ano oji-san pasti salah kan? Oji-san bilang aku akan bertunangan dengan gadis cantik bukan dengan pri-pria tampan", Naruto mengatakannya dengan gugup dan wajah merah malu-malu. Sasuke melirik sedikit dari ekor mata terbesit satu kata 'Manis'. Namun Sasuke cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala.

'Gah.. aku bukan lesbian, ah tapi kan dia laki-laki, eh tapi lihat mukanya yang manis itu! Itu wajah perempuan', Sasuke berOOC didalam hati

"Dia wanita, Naruto." Jiraiya tersenyum pada cucu kesayangannya.

"A-APA?", Naruto membelalakan mata.

"Maksud ji-san?", Kyubi yang dari tadi diam akhirnya buka suara

"Ya, dia adalah wanita. Apa kalian tidak bisa melihatnya."

Naruto dan Kyubi memperhatikan Sasuke dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Eh? Tidak mungkin Teme pantat ayam ini perempuan? Liat saja, tidak ada sedikit pun kata cantik di tubuhnya."

Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Naruto,"oh, jadi ini balasan bagi orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu haha baik sekali."

"Menyelamatkan?" ucap Jiraiya dan Kyubi berbarengan.

"Ah ano.. bukan apa-apa kok ji-san, nii-san hehe." Naruto nyengir memandangi dua orang tersayangnya itu.

"Cih", Sasuke membuang muka

Naruto mendekat ke telinga Sasuke.

"Diam kau! Awas kalau kau berani mengatakannya." Bisik Naruto.

"Heh? Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan padaku ?" gumam Sasuke.

Belum selesai si Namikaze bungsu menjawab. Sang kakek telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ah kalian ini mentang-mentang ada kami ngobrolnya jadi bisik-bisik begitu. Baiklah Kyubi mari kita keruang tengah dulu, jangan sampai pasangan baru kita ini merasa terganggu", Jiraiya mengedipkan mata.

Kyubi yang berada disana hanya bisa mengangguk mengikuti perintah sang kakek. Naruto dan Sasuke diam saja menanggapi kekeliruan Jiraiya. Mereka memang butuh waktu berdua. Bukan, bukan karena mereka ingin berduaan tapi pertemuan kedua mereka ini sungguh membuat masing-masing manusia itu penasaran.

Mereka menatap kepergian Jiraiya dan Kyubi. Setelah pintu tertutup mereka kembali perpandangan satu sama lain. Naruto memerah seketika mengingat dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Sasuke. Tak lama setelah itu kedua nya malah saling membuang muka. Keheningan tercipta membuat kedua manusia ini sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Ehm.. arigatou Teme, kau telah menolongku", Akhirnya Naruto berinisiatif memulai

pembicaraan.

"Hn."

Naruto menggerenyit mendengar jawaban singkat sang Uchiha.

"Maaf tadi aku berteriak padamu."

"Hn."

"Kau memaafkanku?"

"Hn."

"Apa?"

"Hn."

"Gah.. Teme kau membuatku kesal, apa tidak ada kata lain yang bisa kau ucapan selain Hn?"

"Apa?"

"Kau memaafkanku tidak?"

"Hn."

Rahang Naruto merapat. Sungguh gadis dihadapannya ini sangat mengesalkan. Padahal dia bermaksud meminta maaf.

"Heh Teme, siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto tersenyum mengetahui nama lawan bicaranya.

"Nama yang bagus."

"Terima kasih."

"Kau tidak bertanya siapa namaku?"

"Sudah tau."

"Eh? Dari jii-san ya?"

"Hn."

Naruto mengamati wajah rupawan itu, mata yang hitam seperti batu onix, kulit yang putih dan Naruto yakin pasti sangat halus bila dia merabanya, bibir yang pink dan basah, hidung yang mancung, bulu mata yang lentik, ah ini membuatnya gila. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu sang pecinta ramen. Benarkah Teme ini perempuan?

"eh Teme."

"Apa?"

"Apa benar kau seorang perempuan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Hm.. tidak." Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

Sasuke membuang muka. Entah kenapa biasanya dia tidak tersinggung jika ada seseorang yang menganggapnya laki-laki. Malah dia akan menghajar habis orang yang memanggilnya perempuan. Sekarang mau tak mau dia harus mengakui kalau dia kesal dianggap lelaki oleh Naruto.

Naruto memegang dagunya, berpose seperti detektif yang sedang berpikir,"Hm.. ya, kau tidak meyakinkan sama sekali bahwa kau adalah perempuan terutama dibagian ini."

Naruto meletakkan begitu saja kedua telapak tangannya di bagian dada Sasuke. Sasuke kaget dan wajah nya langsung memerah sempurna. Marah bercampur malu.

"DASAR MESUM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU HAH!"

Naruto pun mendapat tinju di pipinya dan terpental jatuh ke lantai. Naruto meringis memegang pipinya biasanya dia akan menangis bila merasa sakit barang sedikit tapi kini dia berusaha menahan air matanya keluar uhm.. bersikap Gentleman?. Sedangkan Sasuke kini dia menutup kedua dadanya dengan tangan menyilang. Napasnya naik turun dan mukanya memerah sungguh dia malu sekali.

"Kenapa marah Sasuke? Yang memegang kan TUNANGANmu bukan orang lain."

Naruto berusaha menggoda sasuke. Sejujurnya dia bingung bagaimana cara menggoda seorang gadis. Terlintas di benaknya seorang pria berambut merah. Pria itu adalah mantan terindah Namikaze Naruto, Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat kata-kata godaan sang mantan seme terhadapnya. Salah satunya adalah kata-kata barusan. Bedanya Naruto mengganti kata 'pacar' dengan kata 'tunangan'.

"TAPI KATA SIAPA KAU BOLEH MENYENTUHKU HAH!"

"hei, santailah sedikit."

Buagh.

"SEKALI LAGI KAU MENYENTUHKU, KU TENDANG KAU KE UJUNG LANGIT."

"Tapi aku ingin kau tendang ke hatimu."

"APA!."

Sepatu sneaker Sasuke mendarat sempurna di hidung sang Namikaze.

'AAH.. GAGAL! Sasori.. hiks.. ajari aku', Naruto berteriak dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Sasuke berjalan dengan tidak bersemangat ke kelasnya. Sepanjang koridor para gadis tak henti-hentinya mengagumi sang uchiha yang tampan tanpa cela dimata mereka.<p>

"Hei Sasuke! Tunggu".

Sasuke menoleh dengan malas. Terlihat Suigetsu berlarian mengejar dengan napas terengah-engah. Suigetsu menyamakan langkahnya dengan sasuke. Dia merasakan perubahan aura si Uchiha yang terasa kelam saat ini.

"Kau kenapa sasuke?."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ah.. kau bohong, sudah tiga tahun kita berteman tidak ada yang aku tidak tahu dan bisa kau sembunyikan dariku."

Sasuke tertawa sebentar lalu kembali ke ekspresi dingin semula. Sasuke dan Suigetsu berteman akrab sejak kelas 1 SMA. Sebenarnya di awal masuk sekolah Sasuke tidak memiki satupun teman dan Suigetsu selalu memperhatikan Sasuke dari jauh namun Sui saat itu belum berpikiran untuk menyapa si Uchiha yang tampak tak bersahabat itu sampai suatu saat Sasuke terlibat perkelahian dengan kakak kelas yang merasa tersaingi ke-keren-annya. Suigetsu langsung membantu Sasuke menghadapi ke lima kakak kelas mereka itu. Memang pada dasarnya keduanya pintar berkelahi sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka menumbangkan semuanya hingga lari terbirit-birit. Sejak itu sang Uchiha memiliki teman yang selalu ada membantunya dimana saja kapan saja.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis,"Sebenarnya-."

Kalimat Sasuke terputus akibat keributan tiba-tiba para siswa perempuan yang berebut mencari tempat untuk melihat ke arah gerbang sekolah (Sasuke di lantai 2).

"Kyaaa... lihat dia manis sekali ya."

"Katanya, anak baru di kelas 2."

"Ada yang bilang dia cucunya kepala sekolah."

"Sasuke cepat sini, itu dia laki-laki yang kubicarakan 2 hari yang lalu."

Tanpa Sasuke sadari Suigetsu sudah menempati salah satu tempat strategis itu untuk melihat ke arah gerbang. Sasuke mengejar Suigetsu dan ikut melihat ke arah gerbang. Tampak sosok manis berambut kuning, berkulit tan sedang melemparkan senyuman ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Yang membuat para gadis berteriak dan para seme meleleh.

"Cih, apa yang Dobe itu lakukan disini!."

"Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi Sasuke?" Teriakan para gadis terlalu overload untuk pendengaran Suigetsu.

"Ehm.. tidak ada."

'Untung dia tidak dengar', lanjut sasuke dalam hati

"Liatlah dia maniskan? Apa ku bilang semua orang pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya mau yang normal sekalipun", Suigetsu senyam-senyum melihat Naruto

Sasuke hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Suigetsu.

"Aku ke kelas". Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Hebat sekali kau Dobe, baru kali ini Sui mengacuhkanku", Sasuke menoleh sedikit melihat Sui yang masih senyam-senyum ke arah gerbang mengacuhkan Sasuke untuk yang pertama kalinya, Sasuke lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru."<p>

Terdengar bisik-bisik yang bisa dibilang bukan bisik-bisik dari sebagian penghuni kelas itu.

"Silahkan masuk dan berkenalkan dirimu", Pak guru Iruka mempersilahkan si murid baru masuk.

"Hai semua perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto aku pindahan dari Tokyo panggil saja aku Naruto", Naruto tersenyum manis, seluruh penjuru kelas dibuatnya meleleh termasuk Suigetsu. Sasuke hanya mendecih tidak suka.

Pak guru Iruka mengetuk meja dengan penghapus papan tulis untuk menenangkan suasana,"Apakah ada yang mau bertanya pada Naruto."

Terdengar banyak sekali pertanyaan terlontar dari para murid membuat kelas kembali gaduh. Dan Sasuke? Dia mencoba mengacuhkan keadaan kelas dan menatap keluar dengan tatapan tidak suka. Cemburu? O ya? Hati Sasuke berkecamuk antara iya dan tidak.

Pak guru Iruka kembali memukul meja, " Diam anak-anak, yang ingin bertanya silahkan angkat tangan."

Kiba mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan cepat. Pak guru Iruka mempersilahkannya untuk bertanya.

"Na-Naruto, apa kau sudah punya pacar?."

'itu pertanyaan atau pengakuan cinta?', Sasuke menahan amarahnya yang membuncah.

"Ehm.. Aku sudah bertunangan", Naruto menggaruk kepala.

Terdengar suara-suara kekecewaan diseluruh kelas. Sasuke tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis. Lalu seketika Sasuke sadar apa yang dia rasakan layaknya perasaan lega seorang gadis yang merasa diakui keberadaannya oleh sang pasangan. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ini bukan dirinya, atau inilah sebenarnya dirinya.

"Tunanganmu laki-laki atau perempuan?", Sakura bertanya sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Tentu saja perempuan dan dia cantik sekali", Naruto tersenyum dengan manis

"Cih", Sasuke mendecih pelan, hanya Naruto yang menyadari pipi Sasuke yang memerah

"Nah! Naruto silahkan kau duduk dibelakang bangku Sasuke, Sasuke angkat tanganmu."

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dengan malas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"aku sudah tau kenal kok pak", Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan kearah bangkunya.

Seluruh kelas saling berpandangan. Naruto duduk dan meletakkan tasnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Tidak lepas senyum manisnya semenjak tadi, 'dari belakang sini terlihat jelas kalau ini punggung wanita, kecil dan pas untuk dipeluk hehehe'.

"Hei Teme", bisik Naruto

"..."

"Teme~", bisik Naruto menggoda

"..."

"Temeee~".

"..."

"Teme-chan"

Dug!

"AWW"

"Ah, maaf Naruto bukuku terbang sendiri" Sasuke mengambil kembali buku ensiklopedinya.

* * *

><p>(Naruto)<p>

Aku ingin sekali dia melihatku barang sebentar saja. Tapi dari tadi dia hanya menatap malas kearah jendela. Tepatnya, ke arah langit. Hei Teme kalau mau lihat langit lihat saja mataku. Jii-san bilang mataku lebih indah dibanding langit, rambutku lebih bercahaya dibanding matahari. Semua orang yang pernah bertemu denganku tidak ada yang menyangkal. Tidak terasa bel istirahat pun berbunyi, setelah insiden buku terbang tadi, aku belum berbicara dengannya lagi. Saatnya beraksi Naruto yosh! Ganbatte~.

"Teme, makan sama-sama yuk."

"Tidak mau."

"Eh, kenapa?."

"Aku mau disini saja dan jangan tanya aku lagi."

"Ya sudah aku juga tidak makan kalau kau tidak makan."

"Kata siapa aku tidak makan?."

"Kau sendiri bilang mau disini saja."

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak makan, Dobe."

Seorang gadis datang mendekati kami dan mengulurkan kotak nasi kepada Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke, ini bento dariku semoga kau suka", gadis itu berlari kencang setelah Sasuke menerima kotak bentonya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Selamat makan Dobe."

"A-apa?, He-hei Sasuke bagi aku bentonya."

Brakk!

Tiba-tiba lima orang tak kukenal membuka pintu kelas dengan paksa. Mereka terlihat tak lebih dari preman. Dari wajah mereka tergambar seringaian mesum yang menjijikkan. Aku benci kenapa aku harus selalu bertemu orang-orang seperti mereka dimanapun aku berada.

"Aku dengar disini ada anak baru yang manis" Aku yakin yang bersuara bodoh tadi pasti pemimpinnya.

"Sepertinya itu dia Boss" Huek.. boss? Dia tak lebih dari orang bodoh menurutku.

Lalu mereka semua mendekat kearahku. ketika sudah berada dihadapanku, boss mereka menyentuh daguku dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan menjijikkan.

"Ugh.. lepaskan aku."

"Wah wah wah baru kali ini aku melihat ada lelaki semanis kau, mengalahkan Sakura-chan."

"Aku laki-laki tau, kau tidak waras ya menyamakanku dengan perempuan!" aku mendengus kesal ingin aku tonjok muka bodohnya itu.

"Ckckck tipe pemberontak, aku suka."

Tiba-tiba dia memonyongkan bibirnya dan aku menggerenyit jijik. Ku lirik Sasuke dia malah makan bento dengan santai tanpa terganggu sedikitpun. Ugh.. teme tunanganmu mau diperkosa nih tolong.

Buagh!

Saat aku menoleh, si bajingan itu telah terlempar jatuh ke lantai. Saat aku melihat siapa pelakunya dia adalah Neji Hyuuga, teman satu kelasku dan Sasuke, aku tau namanya saat absen tadi.

"Maafkan aku tapi kumohon pergilah dari sini dan jangan mengganggu kelas ini kalau kau masih mau hidup."

Waw.. dengan ekspresi cool dan kata-kata sopannya tadi dia terlihat sangat berkilau dihadapanku. Uh.. apa yang aku pikirkan, ayolah Naruto fokus pada Tememu.

"Te-terima kasih Hyuuga-san."

"Hn.. kau tidak apa-apa kan?."

"Hehe aku baik-baik saja kok."

Neji tersenyum padaku. Lalu dia meraih tanganku dan mengecupnya berlahan.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, katakan saja ya Hime."

"Uhuk-huk-huk..", Sasuke meneguk minuman botolnya dengan cepat.

"Kau keberatan Uchiha?"

"Ah.. tidak Neji, teruskan saja anggap aku tidak ada."

Aku sungguh marah sekali dengan jawaban Sasuke. dari tadi dia sama sekali tidak menganggapku sebagai tunangannya. Aku hentakkan tanganku dengan kuat dari tangan Neji.

"Aku laki-laki dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" Aku berdiri, "dan jangan panggil aku Hime!", aku berjalan keluar dan menghempaskan pintu kelas, tidak peduli dengan semua pandangan kelas padaku.

* * *

><p>(normal)<p>

Sasuke merapikan seluruh bukunya. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sekitar 5 menit tadi. Sesekali dia melirik kebelakang melihat Naruto yang tengah memasukan alat-alat tulisnya. Semenjak bel masuk tadi Naruto tidak menyapanya sama sekali. Sasuke yakin mood Naruto pasti sudah rusak gara-gara kejadian istirahat tadi.

"Eh.. Teme, pulang sama-sama ya?"

Sasuke kaget, dia kira Naruto juga marah padanya.

"Ehm.. aku tidak bisa."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana? Nanti aku antar."

"Tidak usah."

"Ayolah Teme, aku bawa mobil kok."

"Ck.. Dobe kau keras kepala."

"Pulang bersamaku ya ya ya", Naruto memasang tampang puppy eyesnya.

Seisi kelas kini memperhatikan mereka termasuk Neji dan Suigetsu. Para gadis pun berbisik-bisik namaun cukup terdengar di telinga sasuke.

"Eh.. sepertinya Naruto suka ya pada Sasuke."

"kyaaa kalau mereka berdua jadian siapa yang jadi Semenya?."

"Aku yakin Sasuke yang jadi Semenya, dia kan gagah cool dan keren."

"iya, aku setuju, Naruto itu manis.. cocok jadi ukenya Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeram. Dia benci sekali para fujoshi yang kini memepergunjingkannya. Dari dulu dia benci sekali dengan para Gay dan Homo. Wanita banding pria itu 7 : 1. Kalau mereka saling menyukai, bagaimana nasib 14 wanita lain? Itu yang Sasuke pikirkan. Dan perlu diketahui Sasuke sampai saat ini belum mengetahui kalau Naruto DULUnya adalah gay. Sasuke pun keluar meninggalkan Naruto. Lalu Naruto berlari mengejarnya.

"Sasuke tunggu!", Naruto menyamakan langkah.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? kau marah padaku?."

"..."

"Apa salahku sih, aku kan Cuma mengajak tunanganku pulang bersama."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu dengan menahan marah dia berkata pada Naruto.

"kau tidak dengar apa tadi? Mereka menganggapku tidak normal karena ulahmu yang aneh itu."

"Heh? Tidak normal? Apa menerima kotak bento dari anak perempuan termasuk normal? Aku bertingkah manja pada seorang gadis termasuk tidak normal? Otakmu sudah terbalik Teme."

"Aku laki-laki disini kuharap kau tidak menggangguku karena itu akan terlihat menjijikkan."

"Aku tidak perduli! Aku akan terus berada dekat denganmu karena aku suka padamu!."

Sasuke menatap tak percaya pada laki-laki yang lebih tinggi 5 centi darinya itu. Wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya takut Naruto melihat perubahan ekspresinya.

"Haha.. kau tidak normal Dobe."

"Ya, aku memang bukan laki-laki normal Teme."

"Aku suka kau sebagai pria yang menyukai pria bukan sebagai pria yang menyukai wanita."

Naruto rasa Sasuke harus tau siapa dia sebenarnya. Naruto tidak ingin menutupi perasaannya sekarang. Dan kini perasaan Sasuke campur aduk antara senang, bahagia, kesal, marah dan... Jijik?.

"Tuh kan! kau gak normal!"

TBC

.

.

* * *

><p>AN : maaf ya kalau Typo nya masih bertebaran... biasalah anak baru hehehe... o ya dalam cerita ini Sasuke nya keliatan benci banget ma Yaoi karena tuntutan cerita, aslinya Author seorang Genderbend akut maka apa daya saya bikin ceritanya aneh seperti ini err.. Gomen m(_ _)m

last word REVIEW ^^/


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : An unusual love story for an unusual girl**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rate : T.**

**Summary: Naruto digoda seme-seme mesum. Bagaimana sikap Sasuke ?**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, Fem!Sasu.**

.

.

.

"Ugh.. panas."

Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk mengurangi temperatur sekitar wajah dan lehernya.

"Pakai ini Teme," Naruto memayungi gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar pemuda berwajah rubah disampingnya. Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Pakai saja sendiri, aku tidak apa-apa."

"ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau pakai, aku juga tidak," Naruto melempar payungnya kesembarang arah.

"Ck.. Dobe, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja dengan mobilmu?"

"Tidak, aku menyuruh Pak Tanaka untuk pulang duluan karena aku ingin pulang bersamamu suke-chan."

"Cih.."

"Suke~"

"Hentikan Dobe!"

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus berada disana?"

Sasuke menoleh kearah pemuda yang dari tadi mengikutinya sampai kedepan pintu apartemen milik Sasuke. Naruto nyengir rubah dan mengarahkan dagunya ke arah pintu, memberi kode pada Sasuke untuk membuka pintu. Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya.

"Pulanglah."

"Tidak mau Suke, aku mau berkunjung kerumahmu aku ingin tau ditempat seperti apa kau tinggal."

"Hanya apartemen biasa."

"Semua orang tau itu Suke~" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"tidak ada yang menarik."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Apartemenku kotor."

"terus kenapa?"

"Nanti kau gatal-gatal."

"Jangan memberiku ancaman kelas teri Teme."

"Aku serius."

"BILANG SAJA KAU MENGUSIRKU."

"Hn."

"GAH.. BUKA PINTUNYA TEME ATAU KAU KUCIUM."

Blush.. Wajah sasuke memerah. Dia langsung membalikkan badannya dan membuka pintu apartemennya dengan terburu-buru. Deg-Deg-Deg jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang memikirkan dia hanya akan berdua saja dengan Naruto.

"Woaa.. kau bohong Teme katamu apartemenmu kotor ini sih rapi sekali namanya."

Naruto melempar badannya kearah sofa empuk milik Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah dapur.

"Kau mau minum apa Dobe?."

"Apapun yang semanis kau Teme."

'Ck.. dari mana anak itu belajar menggombal,' inner Sasuke

'Hehe.. tidak percuma aku sering mendengar gombalan mantan Seme-semeku,' inner Naruto

Tak lama kemudian sasuke muncul dengan segelas jus tomat

"eh? Jus tomat?"

"Hn."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu menatap intens Naruto.

"Karena aku merasa diriku mirip dengan tomat makanya aku buatkan kau jus tomat yang melambangkan diriku," Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Wajah Naruto memerah dan dia langsung menghamburkan pelukan ke Sasuke.

"Se-sesak Dobe."

"Wua.. aku bahagia sekali Teme, baru sekarang kau mengucapkan kata-kata manis dan panjang padaku," isak Naruto terharu.

Naruto duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dan menatap bola onix milik Sasuke intens. Matanya tidak beralih sedikitpun membuat tatapan Sasuke seakan terkunci oleh bola mata biru langit itu.

CUP..

Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke yang sudah memerah. Sasuke terpaku sejenak rasanya waktu seolah-olah berhenti namun dia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat. Sasuke menghirup napas kemudian hingga akhirnya dia memiliki tenaga untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MESUM!"

"Hehehe wajahmu merah tuh Suke~"

"KURANG AJAR! MENYINGKIR KAU DARI TUBUHKU!"

"Ssst.. Teme, nanti kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana?" Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya dan mengedipkan mata.

Sasuke yang sudah kesal berdiri tiba-tiba sehingga Naruto terjerembab di lantai yang dingin. Pipi naruto mencium mesra lantai putih itu, lututnya menahan beban ya.. naruto sedang menungging dan tangannya nemplok seperti cicak di dinding. Bagi para seme posisi ini mungkin menggairahkan(?) tapi bagi Sasuke?

"Ahahahhahahahhahahaha.. kau lucu sekali Dobe," Sasuke tertawa lepas untuk pertama kalinya.

Naruto bangun dan duduk di lantai. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Sasuke yang sekarang sedang tertawa. 'Cantiknya' hanya kata itu yang bisa Naruto katakan berulang kali dalam hati. Walaupun bisa dikatakan bahwa sekarang Sasuke masih memakai seragam sekolah laki-laki namun ekspresi tawanya kali ini tidak bisa menutupi kecantikkan wajahnya. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah sungguh Sasuke telah membangkitkan jiwa laki-laki dalam dirinya. Naruto bangkit lalu memeluk Sasuke erat. Berbeda dengan pelukannya tadi yang terkesan Narutolah sang wanita namun sekarang Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan gentle. Naruto menyilang tangannya di pinggang Sasuke dan meletakkan dagunya di perpotongan leher Sasuke. Naruto mengecap harum Sasuke yang begitu manis, membuatnya terbang ke langit. Sasuke tertegun, dia tidak menolak namun juga tidak membalas pelukan Naruto. Perasaan nyaman menyeruak di hati keduanya.

"Naruto."

"Iya Suke?"

"Aku ingin mengajukan permintaan padamu."

Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke.

.

.

.

Di pagi yang indah ini Sasuke kembali langkahkan kakinya dengan ogah-ogahan. Tadi malam dia tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana bisa toh ingatan Naruto memeluknya selalu diputar ulang oleh benaknya. Seakan-akan pikirannya di kendalikan oleh orang lain yang membuatnya tidak bisa memikirkan siapapun kecuali Naruto. Begitupun sekarang sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari suara teriakan Suigetsu sampai suigetsu menepuk punggungnya.

"Sasuke!"

"Eh?"

"Kau kenapa sih? Tidak baik melamun pagi-pagi."

"Hn."

"Kulihat kau kemaren pulang berdua dengan Naruto," tersirat kecemburuan di ucapan Suigetsu.

"Hn."

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya? Di kelas kulihat kalian berdua seperti sudah lama kenal."

"Tidak ada."

"Hm.. kalau begitu jadi kan kau membantuku mendekatinya?" Suigetsu menatap Sasuke dengan semangat.

"Hn," Sasuke menghela nafas rasanya ada yang mengganjal tapi dia tidak tau perasaan apa ini.

**Flashback**

"Aku ingin kau bersikap seperti tidak mengenalku di depan teman-teman, dan kita dilarang saling mencampuri urusan masing masing."

"kenapa Suke?."

"Hanya sampai lulus kok, aku hanya belum siap lagipula kau tau kan aku ini laki-laki di mata teman-teman."

"oh begitu."

**Flashback off**

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke kelas beriringan dengan Suigetsu. Dia menatap sebentar kearah Naruto yang telah ada di kelas. Naruto hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali berbincang dengan Lee. Sasuke berjalan ketempat duduknya namun sebelum dia duduk sudah ada dua orang gadis cantik yang memberinya bungkusan.

"Sasuke.. hari ini aku ulang tahun, ini kue ulang tahunku aku ingin kau jadi orang pertama yang mencicipinya."

"Hn," Sasuke menerima bungkusan kecil berisi kue itu.

"Sasuke.. orang tuaku baru pulang dari luar negri, ini oleh-oleh untukmu."

"Hn," Sasuke mebuka bungkusan yang berisi jam tangan itu lalu kembali duduk tanpa mengacuhkan kedua gadis itu.

.

.

.

Di kantin

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia sering sekali menghela nafas tapi entah kenapa ini lebih berat dari biasanya. Bayangan-bayangan di kelas tadi berseliweran di benaknya. Suigetsu yang menggoda Naruto, Neji yang mencoba mencari-cari kesempatan menyentuh Naruto, para laki-laki kurang normal di kelasnya yang mencoba mendekati Naruto, Naruto yang terus tersenyum pada setiap gadis dia kelasnya, dan Naruto sungguh-sungguh melakukan permintaan Sasuke. dia sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan Sasuke. dan itu membuat dada Sasuke semakin sesak. Sasuke tau dia yang meminta Sasuke untuk pura-pura tidak mengenalnya tapi dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa perasaannya jadi berkecamuk.

"Naruto, mau makan apa biar aku traktir ya?" Pein tersenyum mesum kearah Naruto.

Sasuke yang berada disana menyaksikan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Terima kasih Pein tapi aku mau bayar sendiri saja."

"Ayolah Naru," Pein merangkul pinggang Naruto dengan mesra.

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah Pein," Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari Pein tapi Pein malah merangkul Naruto lebih erat.

Sasuke yang menyaksikannya mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Dari pagi tadi dia membiarkan Naruto di sentuh. Sekarang rasa kesal telah menguasainya. Dalam hati Sasuke berteriak-teriak itu milikku itu milikku.

Buagh

Sasuke membanting Pein.

"kau tuli ya? Dia minta dilepaskan, jangan memaksanya."

"Cih.. Uchiha, kau cari masalah hah!" Pein menarik kerah baju Sasuke, dan bersiap meninju wajah Sasuke.

Buagh

Sasuke tertegun melihat Naruto meninju Pein lebih dulu.

"Lepaskan dia!" Sungguh Naruto sekarang jauh dari kata UKE, wajahnya berubah cool dan tatapan tajamnya seakan siap mengiris jantung siapa saja.

Naruto menarik Sasuke menjauh dari sana. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya terdiam semenjak kejadian tadi. Kini keduanya berada di atap sekolah. Sasuke menunduk dan Naruto melempar pandangannya kelapangan sekolah.

"Kenapa Suke?"

"Bukankah kau bilang kita tidak boleh saling mencampuri urusan masing-masing?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa, sedangkan harga diri Uchihanya melarangnya untuk berkata jujur.

"Suke~" Naruto mengangkat dagu Sasuke.

"Kita ulangi dari awal hubungan kita, bagaimana?" Naruto tersenyum gentle pada Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke memerah dan tanpa Sasuke sadari Sasuke mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Perkenalkan, Aku Namikaze Naruto, aku anak baru disekolah ini, siapa namamu?" Naruto berikan tangannya tanda ingin bersalaman.

Sasuke menyambutnya dengan ragu-ragu,"Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

"KAU MEMALUKAN SASUKE, LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI DARI SINI."

"DASAR LEMAH."

"Dari dulu aku tidak pernah mengharapkan anak perempuan haha aku memang egois."

"Kuberi kau uang setiap bulannya namun jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku."

"Kalau saja kau terlahir sebagai laki-laki hidupmu tidak akan sesulit ini."

Sasuke terbangun dengan terengah-engah. Sudah dua minggu mimpi yang hanya menampakkan suara itu muncul lagi dihadapannya. Sasuke menoleh ke jendela.

"Sudah pagi."

.

.

.

"Sasuke."

"Hn Sui."

"Nih ada surat cinta untukmu," Canda Suigetsu.

"Hn?"

"Dari orang berpierching bodoh."

"Sepertinya dia menantangmu."

Sasuke menatap surat itu dan membolak-balikkannya. perasaannya kembali gelisah. Ada apa ini?

.

.

.

Sasuke terus mengawasi Naruto dari semenjak dia masuk ke kelas. Dia sudah membuka surat itu. Surat itu bertuliskan kata singkat yaitu 'Jaga Mataharimu' dan yang terpikir oleh Sasuke saat itu Naruto. Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan sejak tadi pun menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa Teme? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Hn."

"Oh.. " Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan kalimat keramat Sasuke langsung mengerti arti kata ambigu tersebut dan kembali bercanda dengan Lee.

"Psst.. Sasuke," bisik Suigetsu.

"Hn?"

"Bantu aku mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan, aku malu."

Sasuke hanya menatap wajah Suigetsu dengan datar.

"Tidak mau."

"Ah.. Sasuke kau kan sudah berjanji membantuku mendekati Naruto."

"Ck.. baiklah katakan apa yang harusku katakan pada Dobe."

"Naruto, Suigetsu mengajakmu jalan-jalan," Suigetsu bersembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke.

"Naruto, Suigetsu mengajakmu jalan-jalan," Sasuke mengikuti perkataan Suigetsu dengan ogah-ogahan.

Naruto terlihat bimbang.

"Suigetsu bilang dia tau tempat yang bagus."

"Suigetsu bilang dia tau tempat yang bagus," wajah Sasuke sudah seperti orang yang mengantuk.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak mau.

"Aku juga ikut kok."

"Aku juga ikut ko-eh? Apa maksudnya?" Sasuke membalikkan badan menoleh pada Suigetsu.

Naruto berhenti menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangguk sambil berteriak Yatta.

"kumohon Sasuke bantu aku" Suigetsu memohon dengan puppy eyesnya.

.

.

.

"Heh Dobe, kenapa kau mau ikut jalan-jalan setelah aku bilang aku ikut?"

"Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan kau berduaan pergi dengan pria lain apalagi ke tempat seindah ini."

Sasuke langsung bersweet drop ria tapi cuma sedetik kok kan Uchiha pintar memasang wajah datar. Tidak lama Suigetsu datang dan memberikan beberapa kuntum bunga pada Naruto yang dia petik tak jauh dari danau dihadapan mereka sekarang.

"Ini Naruto."

"Eh? Wah cantik sekali," Naruto tersenyum manis. Membuat kedua manusia disampingnya merona merah.

"Nih buatmu Sasuke," Naruto memberikan bunga itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap bunga yang ada di hadapannya. Lalu kembali menatap ke depan dengan tampang datar. Suigetsu yang melihat perubahan di wajah Naruto langsung menghiburnya.

"Sudah sore, aku ingin pulang."

"Tapi Naruto kita kan belum lama disini," ujar Suigetsu kecewa.

"Tidak bisa, sebenarnya aku juga ingin lama disini tapi Teme kau tidak boleh pulang malam-malam," Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke. layaknya kekasih lelaki yang mengkhawatirkan kekasih perempuannya.

"Ugh.. terserah aku Dobe, lagipula kalau kau merasa terganggu aku akan pulang duluan."

"Tidak Teme, perasaanku tidak enak sejak tadi pagi."

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia menatap datar wajah Naruto yang terlihat cemas.

"Baiklah kita pulang," Suigetsu tersenyum kearah keduanya.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk serentak.

'Aku menyerah Sasuke, dia menyukai ah tidak dia mencintaimu,' inner Suigetsu.

.

.

.

"Naruto, Sasuke aku pulang duluan ya."

"Naruto, tolong jaga Sasuke baik-baik ya," Suigetsu mengedipkan matanya ke arah Naruto. Rumah Suigetsu berbeda arah dan lebih dekat dari rumah mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjaga gadi-," Sasuke langsung membekap mulut Naruto.

"Selamat malam Sui," jawab Sasuke datar dan menarik Naruto menjauh dari sana. Suigetsu tersenyum tipis penuh arti.

"Lepaskan aku Teme!" Sasuke melepaskan tarikannya dan kembali menatap datar kedepan.

Beberapa langkah setelah itu Sasuke merasakan ada yang tengah mengikuti mereka. Sasuke terus menoleh kekanan dan kekiri.

"Teme kau kenapa?"

"Hn tidak, Dobe aku akan mengantarmu sampai Rumah."

"eh, tidak usah Teme harusnya aku kan yang mengantarmu pulang."

"Diamlah Dobe ada yang mengikuti kita dari tadi."

"Wuaa.. dimana?"

"Ssst.. Jangan berisik."

"Tenang saja Sasuke aku akan melindungimu."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"Masuk sana Teme!"

"Tapi?"

"tenang saja aku sudah menghubungi pak Tanaka untuk menjemputku."

"Hn," raut wajah Sasuke lebih tenang kini. Sasuke beranjak masuk kerumahnya tapi Naruto tiba-tiba menarik bajunya.

"Katakan, hati-hati di jalan," Naruto menatap Sasuke serius.

"Hn? Haruskah," Sasuke menatap Naruto datar.

"A-aku selalu mengucapkan kata itu pada mantan Semeku setelah dia mengantarku pulang," Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya yang mulai merah.

"A-aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya," wajah Naruto makin memerah.

Sasuke terkejut lalu tersenyum tipis tanpa siapapun sadari,"Hati-hati di jalan Naruto."

Sasuke langsung menutup pintu. Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Dia tidak menyadari kalau Uchiha bungsu itu kini tengah menahan detak jantungnya yang berpacu dibalik pintu itu.

"hm.. begini ya rasanya," Naruto tersenyum dan memegang dadanya yang menghangat dan berdetak tak kalah cepatnya.

Naruto melangkah engan tergesa-gesa. Dia benci gelap. Tapi sebagai seseorang yang belajar menjadi laki-laki sejati dia harus melawan perasaan ini bagaimanapun caranya. Dia sudah bertekad untuk jadi lelaki sempurna di mata Sasuke. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti melihat bayangan manusia bertubuh tinggi tegap menghalanginya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya.

"Pein?"

TBC

* * *

><p>AN : gomen atas keterlambatan updatenya , ospek di universitas saya rada gila.. masa dah ospek universitas harus ospek fakultas terus ospek jurusan pula =_= grrr... tapi alhamdulillah saya lulus dengan sertifikat IKM aktif :'D *nangis terharu* *nari hulahup* okelah sudah abaikan saja curcolan ini. bales review dulu ah~<p>

TwingWing Rurake : thx Rura, dah kasih tau heheh biasalah mata saya kadang kurang waras jadi ya begitu hasilnya ._. #krik krik krik

Chaachulie247 : Dapet ide dari surga :'D #kipas kipas

Monkey D Eimi : maaf tak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu untuk apdet kilat T_T salahkan ospek saya yang gak waras itu , hehehehehe bukan kawai lagi tapi MOE #plak #dichidori

kazuki NightNatsu : hohohohho Naru gitu lho.. para cowok normal aja jadi gak normal sama dia apalagi cewe gak normal semacam sasu, gampang~ #dirajam sasu

bluemoon : hehehe maaf.. pas chap 2 juga tugas2 buat persiapan ospek dah keluar mau gak mau harus di kerjain T-T

Lilith noir lawliet : hikss... typo itu emang dah jadi teman sejatiku.. kemaren bikin makalah aja ampe di plototin dosen gara2 typo yang bertebaran.. #headdesk

Vin Vin namikaze : nanti saingan Naruchan juga ada.. tunggu aja ya... hehe

yashina uzumaki : Naru dah mulai gentle kok disini.. sebenernya ini tuntutan alur cerita, soalnya gak mungkin kan seseorang yang feminim bisa langsung jadi laki2 sejati hanya dalam waktu 1 hari.. dan juga saya pengen mengangkat kesulitan2 Naruto buat jadi laki-laki sejati tapi itu semua gak mengalahkan semangatnya buat terus berusaha demi Sasuke #eaaaaaaaaaaa #ceilah #piwidddddd heheheh

buat semua yang dah review mau di chap 1 dan chap 2 saya ucapkan terima kasih, juga buat para silent reader terima kasih dah mau baca. dan terakhir buat semuanya.. REVIEW PLEASE ^o^


	4. fourth

**Tittle : An unusual love story for an unusual girl**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rate : T.**

**Summary: Naruto mencoba jadi laki-laki sejati. Sasori mantan Seme nya membantu untuk itu. Tapi Sasori juga jatuh hati pada Sasuke? Hee.. apa-apaan ini.**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, Fem!Sasu.**

* * *

><p>Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Rasa penyesalan masih melekat erat dalam benaknya. Ini semua salahku, kata itu terus terngiang di telinga Naruto. Dia lah yang menyebabkan Sasuke terbaring di rumah sakit. Dia ingat betul bagaimana Sasuke mendapatkan semua luka memar dan tusukan di bagian perut itu akibat berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto dari Pein dan kawanannya yang berusaha memperkosa (?) Naruto. Naruto yakin kalau saja Pein waktu itu hanya sendirian pasti Sasukenya dapat menghadapi Pein dengan mudah. Namun, yang tidak dia sangka ternyata selain membawa kawanannya Pein juga membawa pisau lipat dan berhasil menusukkannya tepat di perut Sasuke. Beruntung polisi yang tengah patroli malam itu berhasil menangkap Pein dan kawanannya dan menyelamatkan Sasuke segera ke rumah sakit. Kalau saja malam itu Sasuke tidak menyelamatkannya maka habislah dia di tangan Pein. Namun, entah mengapa Naruto lebih memilih dirinya dihabisi dari pada melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Semenjak kemaren malam Naruto tidak tidur sedikitpun demi menemani Sasuke. Matanya sembab parah akibat menangis semalaman. Dia sudah berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Tapi, lagi-lagi setiap matanya tertuju pada Sasuke air mata itu pun tumpah. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang tapi Sasuke masih belum juga membuka matanya.<br>"Naruto."

"Eh, Kyuubi-nii."

"Makanlah dulu, kau belum makan dari tadi pagi."

"Aku tidak mau nii-san."

"Aku akan menjaga Sasuke untukmu disini, makanlah."

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Dia tidak mau melewatkan sedikitpun hembusan nafas Sasuke. Dia ingin menemaninya disini.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto telah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen mantan semenya, Sasori. Naruto menghela nafas sebentar dan menekan bell apartemen tersebut. Tidak menunggu lama keluarlah sang mantan seme dengan penampilan yang berantakan. Sepertinya Naruto telah mengganggu tidur siangnya kali ini.  
>"Sasori.."<br>"Eh, Naruto."

"Ada apa kau kesini," tanya Sasori dengan lembut. Tentu saja, dia masih mengharapkan sang Uke kembali padanya. Dan inilah yang dia tunggu-tunggu.  
>"Ba-bantu aku," wajah Naruto memerah, dia malu sekaligus bingung untuk bagaimana cara menyampaikan maksudnya pada Sasori.<br>"Bantu apa?"

"BANTUAKUJADILAKI-LAKISEJATI." Naruto mengucapkannya dengan sekali nafas dan wajah yang sangat merah menahan malu. Sasori membeku ditempat dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori terkekeh geli mendengar semua cerita Naruto. Tentu saja walau begitu dia tetap merasa berduka atas apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Namun, mendapati mantan Ukemu yang manis meminta bantuanmu untuk menjadi laki-laki sejati demi seorang gadis tentu saja siapa sih yang tidak akan merasa 'aneh'. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang muka melihat kekeh Sasori yang dianggapnya sebagai suatu penghinaan.  
>"hehe.. maafkan aku Naruto, bukan maksudku membuatmu marah hanya saja aku begitu bahagia melihatmu rela melakukan ini demi seseorang"<p>

"Ini artinya kau sudah mulai dewasa." Sasori mengedipkan sebelah matanya.  
>"hontou ni?"<p>

Sasori hanya tersenyum dan mengacak-acak lembut rambut Naruto.

"Baiklah kau ingin mulai darimana?"

"Terserah kau Sasori," Naruto tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nngghh..."

Kyuubi menutup bukunya mendengar suara lenguhan Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah sadar?"

Sasuke membuka sedikit matanya dan memandang kearah Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Ugh..." Sasuke mengaduh nyeri ketika mencoba untuk bangun.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu Sasuke, badanmu belum sembuh benar."

"Tapi tenang saja luka tusukan itu tidak begitu parah perutmu akan sembuh dengan segera," Kyuubi melanjutkan. Sasuke mengangguk diam. Bola matanya bergerak aktif mencari keberadaaan seseorang. Kyuubi yang menyadarinya tersenyum kecil.

"Naruto sedang keluar untuk makan, dari kemaren malam dia belum makan karena menungguimu, itu saja aku yang paksa dia untuk makan."

"Hn... gomen."

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke malah harusnya aku yang meminta maaf akibat kebodohan adikku kau jadi begini."

"Tidak Kyuubi-nii , andai saja aku mengantar Naruto pulang pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi," Sasuke menunduk lemah.

"Kau gadis yang baik Sasu," Kyuubi tersenyum lembut menenangkan gadis di depannya.

"O iya.. aku tidak menemukan siapapun dirumahmu, apa orang tuamu sedang keluar kota?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kyuubi terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Namun ia langsung mengerti ketika air muka Sasuke berubah muram. Dia tidak ingin memaksa Sasuke untuk menjawabnya.

"Hmm.. baiklah, kau makan dulu ya Sasu."

.

.

.

.

.

"NANI? Kau serius menyuruhku mengangkat ini?" seru Naruto dengan kencang.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kan ingin jadi kuat dan bisa melindungi siapa namanya.. Satsuki?"

"Bukan, Baka! Namanya Sasuke ingat baik-baik nama nan indah itu!"

"Ahahha gomen, ya sudah kalau begitu cepat angkat barbel itu."

"Tidak mau, itu berat Sasori~"

Sasori menarik kerah baju Naruto,"hei, apa-apaan ucapanmu tadi, kau bilang ingin jadi laki-laki sejati tapi sekarang malah merengek khas Uke karena tidak mau mengangkat beban yang hanya 5 kilogram itu?"

"E..eto aku kelepasan hehe," Cengir Naruto

"Dulu ketika kau jadi Ukeku aku memperlakukanmu selayaknya Uke, sekarang kau datang padaku sebagi laki-laki sejati maka aku akan memperlakukanmu layaknya laki-laki, mohon ingat itu baik-baik Namikaze Naruto," seringai Sasori

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang langit dari jendela kamar pasien tempatnya berbaring kini. Dia menghela napas mengingat masa lalunya.

**Flashback on**

"INI SEMUA KARENA KAU MELAHIRKAN ANAK PEREMPUAN."

"MEMANGNYA AKU YANG MEMINTA DIA MENJADI PEREMPUAN? MENGHARAPKAN DIA LAHIR SAJA TIDAK PERNAH."

"KAU TAU KAN! MEMILIKI ANAK PEREMPUAN DALAM KELUARGA UCHIHA ARTINYA MENURUNKAN HARGA DIRI UCHIHA."

Uchiha kecil itu hanya bisa diam melihat pertengkaran orang tuanya di hadapannya sendiri. Walaupun masih berumur 7 tahun. Tapi otak cerdas Uchihanya dapat memproses maksud kedua orang tuanya dengan baik. Sasuke kecil pun akhirnya memilih untuk berpura-pura bersikap layaknya laki-laki yang kuat dihadapan kedua orang tuanya walau sebenarnya dia seorang gadis kecil yang rapuh. Semua usaha itu dia lakukan untuk mendapat pengakuan dari sang orang tua. Namun semua tidak sesuai dengan prediksinya. Ketika Sasuke beranjak dewasa, ayah dan ibunya membuangnya jauh-jauh dari keluarga itu. Tidak ada kontak komunikasi. Hanya via wesel kontak tidak langsung itu terjadi, hanya beberapa kata dari sang ibu 'pergunakan uang ini dengan baik'. Walau begitu Sasuke tetap menerimanya dengan senyuman. Dia tau, walau hanya sedikit ibunya masih memperhatikannya disana.

**Flashback off**

"Sasu-chan~"

Sasuke kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang tunangan yang sekarang menghambur pelukan padanya.  
>"Aku senang sekali kau sudah sadar kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke intens.<p>

Sasuke menggeleng pelan matanya terperangkap lagi akan keindahan mata biru sang Namikaze.

"Yokatta," Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam menunggu aksi sang Namikaze. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi hingga... tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"Hei, kalian tunda dulu bersenang-senangnya ya.. aku ada tamu untuk kalian," Kyuubi tersenyum jahil pada mereka berdua. Naruto hanya mencak-mencak sendiri dan sang Uchiha setengah mati menahan ekspresi stoicnya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Suigetsu muncul dengan sekeranjang buah dan langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia malah seakan tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Naruto dan mendekat kearah Sasuke sehingga menciptakan jarak antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Sukses saja itu membuat Naruto kesal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sui."

"Terus saja begitu, anggap saja aku tabung oksigen," Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Suigetsu terkekeh geli,"haha.. ya ya ya maafkan aku, tenang saja aku tidak tertarik untuk jadi Uke nya Sasuke."

Seketika hening hingga.. (NB : Sui masih gak tau Sasu perempuan)

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA."

"Hee.. kenapa kau malah tertawa Naruto?"

Naruto tertawa tanpa berhenti sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul sedikit. Sui hanya bisa bingung menatap kedua temannya itu. Kyuubi yang melihat dari jauh pun ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian (Rumah Sakit)

"Sasu, ayolah.. tinggal dirumahku saja ya."

"Tidak Dobe."

"Kau keras kepala sekali lukamu belum sembuh benar."

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto

"Aku baik-baik saja," Sasuke memasukkan seluruh bajunya ke tas dan beranjak keluar dari kamar rumah sakit. Naruto menyusulnya dari belakang dan mengikutinya sampai pintu depan rumah sakit.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kerumah."

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya ke mobil yang sudah berada di depan gerbang. Pak Tanaka membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua lalu kembali ke bangku supir dan mulai membawa mobil itu menjauh dari rumah sakit. Sasuke dan Naruto berada di kursi belakang. Sedikit-sedikit Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Ada apa Dobe?"

"Ehm.. tidak apa-apa."

"Dobe, luka apa itu? Seingatku, kau tidak terluka sama sekali ketika kejadian malam itu?"

"Ehm.. ano ini bekas latihan Karate kemaren," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menatap sebentar perban di telapak tangannya.

"Latihan karate?"

Naruto hanya nyengir rubah,"Eh Teme, Sejak kapan kau memperhatikanku?"

"Apa kau sudah mulai ada perasaan padaku? Huwaaaa senangnya."

Sasuke menghela napas dan tetap memasang muka stoicnya. Dalam hati sebenarnya Sasuke juga bertanya-tanya sejak kapan dia memperhatikan orang begini. Biasanya dia tidak pernah peduli dengan sekitarnya mau ada bom kek alien kek dia hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh, untuk apa kau latihan karate?"

"Aku ingin menjagamu Teme, aku ingin jadi laki-laki sejati demimu."

Sasuke terkejut dan menoleh kearah Naruto, "Eh?"

Naruto tersenyum rubah. Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke mukanya kini telah memerah.

"Kau sakit lagi Teme? Mukamu merah."

"Ti-tidak," sasuke membuang muka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo Naruto kuatkan kepalan tanganmu."

"Ugh.. gampang kalau hanya bicara saja Sasori."

"Tarik kuda-kudamu kebelakang, busungkan dadamu Naruto."

Keringat Naruto bercucuran diantara pelipis dan dadanya yang setengah terbuka membuat Sasori mau tak mau mengakui keseksian tubuh mantan uke nya itu. Sungguh ini ujian berat bagi Sasori untuk tidak menerjang Si pemilik kulit tan.

"Ada apa Sasori? Lanjutkan intruksimu."

"Eh.. maaf, tarik kakimu lebih kebelakang lagi Naruto."

2 jam kemudian

"Ini minum lah," Sasori memberikan jus kaleng pada Naruto.

"Huft.. sulit sekali ternyata."

"Apa kau akan menyerah?"

"Tidak," Naruto meminum jus nya lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya "Tidak akan, sampai aku bisa menjadi laki-laki sejati didepannya."

"Sudahlah, menyerah saja."

"Apa maksudmu Sasori? Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu."

Sasori menatap Naruto intens, "kembalilah padaku dan kau tidak perlu bersusah payah seperti ini Naruto."

"Cukup Sasori aku menemuimu kembali hanya untuk membantuku menjadi lebih kuat kumohon jangan berharap lebih."

Sasori mendekati Naruto,"kau belum mendapat pengakuan darinya kan? Untuk apa melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia."

"Tidak Sasori, aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya asalkan aku bersungguh-sungguh aku.."

Sasori meraih dagu Naruto, "Wajah manismu tidak cocok untuk latihan berat seperti ini Naruto, bersamaku kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau."

Sasori mendekat dan berusaha mencium Naruto namun Naruto segera meninjunya.

"APA-APAAN KAU SASORI!" Naruto berdiri dan menjauh dari Sasori. Sasori mendekat berusaha menggapai Naruto kembali. Naruto menghindar dan memberikan serangan-serangan yang dia pelajari 4 hari ini sebisanya. Tentu saja usaha Naruto tidak ada artinya bagi seorang Sasori yang sudah bersabuk Hitam. Sasori berhasil menangkap tangan dan pinggul Naruto membawa Naruto mendekat dan...

BUAGH

"Maaf mengganggu, aku disini mencari Naruto."

Naruto berhasil lepas dari Sasori. Sasori memegang kepalanya yang terkena pukulan lalu berbalik kebelakang untuk melihat pelaku pemukulan yang tengah bertanya padanya itu. Si pelaku hanya memasang wajah stoic tanpa dosa.

"Sasuke," Naruto terkejut mendapati gadis itu memukuli Sasori

"Cih.. jadi kau yang bernama Sasuke itu," Sasori memandangi Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hn.. ada masalah?" Sasuke tetap memasang muka stoic nya

Tiba-tiba Sasori menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke menghindar dengan baik. Menciptakan suasana pertarungan yang sengit. Pertarungan kalau yang dilihat dari luar seperti pertarungan antar seme untuk memperebutkan sang uke. Disisi lain Naruto mengepal dan mengeretakkan giginya begitu kuat. Dia merasa paling lemah disini padahal dialah sang laki-laki. Dengan emosi yang tinggi Naruto menyerang sasori dari belakang dan menarik Sasuke kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Hentikan itu Sasuke, ini urusanku sebagai laki-laki."

Sasuke memandang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Tapi Naruto."

"Lihat hasil latihanku ini Sasuke," Naruto tersenyum dengan maskulinnya. Auranya berubah menjadi sangat laki2 membuat Sasori sempat menggidik ngeri.

"Lawan aku Sasoriiiiii," Naruto menerjang Sasori.

PLAK

Sasori menepuk jidat Naruto dengan telapak tangannya.

"ADUH... SAKIT," Naruto memegangi jidatnya yang kini merah dan berbekas telapak tangan.

"HAHHAHAHA, terlalu cepat bagimu 100 tahun untuk mengalahkanku Naruto."

"KURANG AJAR," Naruto kembali menonjok Sasori, namun bisa Sasori hindar dengan gampang.

"Sudahlah, ini konyol," Sasuke duduk bersender didinding dengan muka malas.

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke,"Eh, tunggu dulu kenapa kau bisa ada disini Teme?"

"Cih, dasar Dobe baru menyadarinya sekarang."

"Jika sedang berkelahi perhatikan terus lawanmu Naruto," tiba-tiba sasori mengunci pergerakkannya dari belakang.

"Sudah, berhenti main-mainnya aku yang membawa Sasuke kesini," Kyuubi muncul tiba-tiba dengan membawa beberapa kaleng jus dan pizza.

"Wah Kyuubi kau membawakan pesananku kan?"

"Hee pesanan? Sasuke? Kyuubi-nii? Apa-apaan ini aku tidak mengerti."

"Dasar Dobe otakmu memang lambat sekali ya," jawab Sasuke

"Tadinya aku berniat sendiri datang kemari tapi ketika lewat rumah Sasuke aku mampir dulu dan waktu dia bertanya soal latihan karatemu aku membawanya saja kemari sebelum berangkat aku sudah memberi tahu Sasori aku akan datang lalu dia minta aku membelikannya pizza ini sekalian." Jelas Kyuubi panjang lebar.

"Ja-jadi.."

"Iya, Naruto.. tadi aku hanya bercanda, aku hanya ingin lihat bagaimana ekspresi tunanganmu."

"Aku sudah menyadari Sasuke ada di depan pintu tapi sepertinya aku gagal, tidak ada sedikitpun ekspresi darinya walaupun dia sudah memukulku."

"Darimana kau tau kalau dia Sasuke?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Feeling."

Sasori mengambil 2 kaleng jus dan berjongkok di depan Sasuke memberikan salah satunya pada sasuke.

"Silahkan Nona," Sasori tersenyum manis.

"Hn.. Arigatou" Sasuke mengambil jus kaleng itu dan meminumnya. Sasori terus memperhatikan wajah Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa sedikit terganggu.

"Hm.. sungguh aku tidak percaya kau ini seorang perempuan."

"tapi kalau diperhatikan lagi ternyata kau cukup cantik juga ya," lanjut Sasori sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menyemburkan jus kaleng yang tengah dia minum. Sasuke hanya menatap sasori dengan wajah stoicnya. Tidak ada wajah tersanjung ataupun tersinggung sedikitpun.

"Berhenti menggoda tunanganku SASORI," Naruto menarik kerah belakang Sasori dan menyeret Sasori menjauh dari Sasuke. Kyuubi tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Sasuke pun tersenyum melihatnya. Kedua laki-laki yang tengah main seret-seretan itu terdiam seketika melihat pemandangan manis didepan mereka. Sasuke yang menyadari tengah diperhatikan pun kembali kewajah stoicnya.

"Ada apa?"

Kedua laki-laki itu menggeleng dengan wajah yang memerah. Masing-masing dalam hati mereka berkata 'Cantiknya'. Uchiha gitu lho, mau pakai pakaian se-lelaki apapun ketika tersenyum kecantikannya takkan pernah bisa tertutupi.

"Hei Naruto," ucap Sasori pelan dan hanya terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Sepertinya kita akan jadi saingan kali ini."

"Hah, apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa mendapatkan hatinya dengan cepat jangan salahkan aku kalau dia jatuh dalam pelukanku," seringai Sasori.

"APA!" Suara Naruto yang menggelegar seketika. Sasori tersenyum menantang pada Naruto. Kyuubi menoleh melihat mereka berdua dan Sasuke memasang wajah stoic, tak perduli.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN : Gyaaaaa gomen gomen telat sangat... Yosh... UAS saya dah selesai IP saya yang random pun sudah keluar... ahahaha ya sudah lah...

Nara hikari : terimakasih banyak... heheh ini sudah update

Uciha hikari : terima kasih banyak... hehehe masih bnyak kok cacat nya T-T salam kenal jugaaaa

kazuki nightnatsu : hohoho tenang... Naru gak apa2.. tapi sasu saya buat koma #plak

moopad : arigatou~~

La nina que : Sip... milady heheh

Apdian : hheheheh terima kasih banyak...

Monkey D eimi : iya donk... kan Naru akan melakukan apapun demi Sasu, yooo makasih...

Lady Spain : hehehe ya kan tuntutan alur.. makasih... yooo ni apdet :3

Chaachulie : hehehehe... sengaja :P jadi yang demen Yaoi atau straight bisa menikmati (mungkin) yooo makasih

Nalucuke : yooo makasih...

* * *

><p>akhir kata... REVIEW ya MINNA~ ^^v<p> 


End file.
